


Tantrums

by ThinkingRose67



Category: Age play - Fandom, DDlg - Fandom, Dd/lg - Fandom, Good girl - Fandom, Original Work, Punishment - Fandom - Fandom, Spanking - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingRose67/pseuds/ThinkingRose67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babygirl throws a tantrum at the mall. This is the punishment that comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrums

**Author's Note:**

> This is a relationship between two consenting adults. If DD/lg isn't your style then please keep scrolling.

“No, Daddy, please?” I wailed, squirming under His touch. I had been a bad girl and threw a small temper tantrum at the mall.  
I wanted that new stuffie, the biggest one I had ever seen, big and pink and fluffy. I had to have it, but I was a cranky babygirl this morning and instead of asking politely like a good little girl, I stomped my foot and scowled at Him.  
He hadn't taken it well. He knew I needed a nap. All that came of my foot stomping and pouting was the look. You know the one. The “you're going to get it when we get home” look.  
I pouted until Daddy finished His shopping. Trailing behind quietly, my arms crossed over my chest.  
We didn't even make it out of the parking lot before my punishment began. Out came the handcuffs and ball gag and I knew I was in for it.  
Daddy cuffed me behind my back before putting me in the back seat of His car, buckling me up and popping my gag in. That's when the tears started.  
“I had better not hear a peep out of you the whole ride home, little girl,” He whispered softly in my ear and shut my door.  
I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears, but when we got home my face was puffy and red.  
Daddy took me from the car and stripped me down right there in the driveway. Thankfully, we live in the middle of a forest and no one was around to see.  
We didn't even get inside before my pretty pale ass was red. Daddy bent me onto the hood of the car and gave me ten with His hand to each cheek while I whimpered and whined. Then, He pulled my head back by my pigtails and bit my neck. I could feel His big, powerful cock against my hip while He growled in my ear, “Now you're ready for the belt.”  
I was marched inside by my pigtails, Daddy guiding me the entire way, down the stairs to the basement and through the secret door to the dungeon.  
Daddy never takes me to the dungeon. It's only for bad girls that make Daddy very mad. I had only been in it once before. I've never even seen what it looks like.  
It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Daddy slid a blindfold over my eyes and flipped the light on. He guided me to the left and pushed me down, placing my neck in the stocks, just like last time, sliding the board down and snapping the lock.  
I whined through my gag and suddenly felt my ass light up.  
“There is no noise when you're gagged, babygirl. That's two punishments now.” He spanked me again. This one harder than before. I bit down on the rubber ball in my mouth. Making more noise was not an option. I couldn't go for three.  
The thought of making it worse for myself made me shiver. Despite being scared of the pain I knew was sure to follow, I felt my wetness begin to slip down my inner thigh.  
The ball was pulled gently from my mouth and a finger placed over my lips, but I couldn't help it. I whined.  
“Please, Daddy, please let me out. I'll be a good girl I promise, Daddy. Please?!” He took His finger away and I couldn't feel His presence, the heat from His body. I shivered again. A full body shake. I couldn't tell what He was doing but I knew it wasn't good for me.  
Suddenly I felt Him again. His naked cock bouncing against my ass.  
The handcuffs were replaced with rope. Tight and unyielding. The cuffs slipped to the floor and Daddy cursed, picking them back up and tossing them to His pile of clothing.  
His hands slid over my skin, spanking me every few seconds, while I whined and pleaded to be let go, until He was satisfied that I was ready for His belt.  
He walked away again. A few seconds without His touch felt like an eternity.  
I heard it before I felt it. His twelve foot belt, folded over, smacking my ass. I screamed in surprised and then again and again Daddy stripped my ass with the belt. Again and again I screamed, whining and pleading.  
Finally, He stopped. I was a mess. Shaking and dripping from my eyes and pussy. I felt His finger gliding over each mark. Each hot, red, stinging mark. I knew sitting was going to be a challenge for the next few day.  
“Why are we here, little one? What did you do wrong?”  
I shook my head. “Please, Daddy. No more. Please?” I had my safe word. I could have been released at any time. But I knew I was safe with Daddy. He may be mad but I had every confidence He would never truly hurt me.  
“Daddy, please, I'll be good. I won't be a bad girl anymore, Daddy. I won’t throw any more tantrums, Daddy. Please, please just let me go?”  
“Just let you go?” I stiffened as Daddy's finger ran up my thigh, wiping up my juices. I heard Him lick His finger, heard Him moan, felt His cock still bouncing against me, dripping His precum onto my skin.  
“Why would I let you go, little one? You still haven't answered my question and we've got one more spanking coming. Now, what did you do wrong, babygirl?”  
“I..I embarrassed Daddy. I threw a fit. I wasn't a good girl, Daddy. I'm sorry,” I sobbed, the words tumbling off my tongue into a jumbled mess. The tears just got faster. Dripping to the floor.  
“There we go. See?” Daddy coed at me, walking around me, cupping my cheek in His palm. He kissed my forehead. “What else did you do wrong, babygirl?”  
I dropped my eyes. “I broke a rule, Daddy,” I said softly. He lifted my chin with a single finger, making me look Him in the eye.  
“Which one, baby?” He whispered.  
“Rule five, Daddy. When Daddy shushes babygirl with a gag there is to be no noise from babygirl until Daddy says so.”  
“Good girl for remembering. And what is the punishment for that, babygirl,”  
I sobbed a little harder. I hate the cane. Breaking Daddy's rules is not something I enjoy. I strive to make Daddy happy and be a good girl at all times. I was really regretting my tantrum now.  
“Five, Daddy.”  
“Five what, babygirl?”  
“Five strikes on each cheek with Daddys cane.”  
“That's right, baby. Are you going to count for Daddy like a good girl?”  
I node my head, watching my tears fall. “Yes, Daddy. I'll count.”  
I counted each stroke. Each and everyone of the ten I deserved. I made it to three on each cheek before screaming. Better than the first time I was here.  
Afterwards, Daddy untied my sore wrists. He carried me upstairs in His arms and laid me on the bed before taking my blindfold off.  
He kissed my cheek, told me I was a good girl and I watched Him walk to the bathroom to run me a bath. When it was ready He picked my limp form up off the bed and gently slid me into the water.  
He washed the sweat from my body and the tear from my face, gently washed my hair then pulled me from the tub and wrapped me in a soft pink towel. He was very careful to rub my dry then took my hand and pulled me back to the bedroom.  
A pink babydoll nighty was slipped over my head and He picked me up and gently laid me in bed, securing my ankle to the bed frame.  
My paci was popped into my mouth, a kiss planted on my forehead and my stuffie tucked into bed with me.  
Daddy went to leave my room and I whined. He sighed. “Daddy need to shower, baby. I'll be right back.” He slipped out of the room and down the hall and I listened for the water to start and then stop again.  
I couldn't help but wiggle in the bed, rubbing my sore ass on the mattress. My pussy was dripping again by the time Daddy came back. He slipped into bed with me and wrapped His arms around my body.  
“I love you, babygirl. Daddy's good little girl.” He praised me for taking my punishment well and I fell asleep in His arms.


End file.
